diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-24944475-20160228094124
I stand on the side of the other, normal players. Laugh if you want I don't really care. Just know that your views are just like Ochiai. Were you think that players are just heartless chess pieces. One question. Have you only played a sport were it was either only for fun or only to become better, and not for both? I don't speak for everyone when I say this, but playing for fun can help improve and motivate you to become better. And remember, these are middle school kids, who are playing with their friends to have fun. OK. Your comparison between Miyuki's circumstance and Furuya's has no commom ground. Furuya played middle school baseball(or tired to). Miyuki played Junior league baseball. The level of players are different, as is what the player asked of them. Furuya's catcher: slower and softer pitches, Miyuki's senpai: respect the senpai and Miyuki: to help the pitcher with pick-offs as their base cover is too slow. Plus Miyuki didn't have to adapt to the other players as nobody had a problem with it or asked him to change it, they only wanted him to show respect to the senpai that he was commanding. "THAT is their choice." - which goes both ways. You're saying that after trying to catch, for lets say, a week to a month, with no sort of change in style from Furuya, that it's the catchers fault for finally giving up, when the pitcher gave no sign or indication that he would try to adapt to the catcher, after said catch asked him to. Great logic. Ono is a 3rd year. So your points made with Ono are no longer valid. And do realise that High school baseball and middle school baseball are completely different. Not all players have that "Will" of a sportsmen, some just play for fun or because the school requires them to play a sport. Yeah his catcher didn't give up after Sawamura was told that he should throw softer, which he most likely did. I don't know were all those other comments about Sawamura came from, as I was just comparing the 2's similar situations. So pls don't try and invent comments that I haven't posted here. "Did Sawamura ever mention that he held back his pitch?" No he didn't, it was Rei-chan who did. Read chapter 2 again, Sawamura was holding back his natural talent for the sake of his team and only with that final pitch did he show it. This tells us that he did in fact adapt to his team. As for the link, it's a very one-sided post all about how Furuya is the victim. If it held any credit to me, it should have also tried to convey what happened to Furuya and his teammates before Furuya was rejected, but instead it makes the teammates the bad guys by solely focusing on the end result and mean comments, while completely ignoring the events that lead to the decision they made and why they made it.